Lyoko Revisited New Mini Series
by XanaLyoko
Summary: A mini series that was planned to lead up to the Lyoko Movie however the movie was canned but this will remail. A new episode each week!
1. Episode 1 Discovery

Characters –

Mike Ferrows

Jeremie Belpois

Alex Martin

Odd Della Robia

Agent B

Jim Moralas

Aelita Stones

William Dunbarr

Alex Monroe

Patrick Belpois

Agent Z.

------------------------------------------

Episode 1 – Discovery

Mike – Mike Ferrows here, live from outside the old abandoned Renault Factory; Where my associate Alex Martin has discovered an old super computer – possibly used for the atomic bomb used in World War II. The Renault Factory's last known use was in 1987 by The Xanacorp Company in Norway. The company went bankrupt in 1989 and all factory workers went back to their homes in Norway except for one whose whereabouts are unknown.

Alex- Hey mike, they say the camera has to go off now.

Mike- end transmission.

Agent B – Agent Z, we have confirmed the computer was used by Schaffer.

Agent Z – Have you contacted HQ?

Agent B – No not yet. Someone else has been using the computer besides Schaffer.

Agent Z – Who is it?

Agent B – Looks like a bunch of kids, one of them is Aelita… you know, Schaffer's daughter.

Agent Z - Lets go down and have a look then.

-----------Meanwhile at Kadic Academy -----------

Odd - Einstein! Have you seen the news?

Jeremie – no whats up?

Odd – look (turns on jeremies TV)

Jeremie – Shit! It's the Men In Black

William – Hey! Whats going on?

Aelita – The government found out about the factory…and the super computer.

William – Damn.

Aelita – Yeah…

---------- At the factory ---------

Z – Look… "DIARY"

B – I saw that but its locked up tight.

(Xanas theme plays)

Jeremie – WHAT!? ACTIVATED TOWER!

Odd – How? I thought XANA was dead.

Jeremie – Me too….The MIB must be messing with the super computer. Lets go!

William – shit, how are we supposed to get in? The police have the place surrounded and they know what we look like.

Jeremie – True, any ideas?

Aleita & Odd – Nope.

B - …huh? Woah

Z – Open that stupid folder already!

Jeremie – Something's up --- the tower is deactivated.

---------- Diary entry ---------

Jeremie – Diary of Jeremie Belpois, August 27, 2008

We saved William…..but we lost Franz Hopper…. XANA killed him. But at the same time we killed XANA. Lyoko and XANA were created to stop the launch of a military satellite that is armed with 3 powerful lasers. Instead Xana tried to take over the world and killed Franz Hopper…rest in peace, you will not be forgotten Waldo Franz Schaffer.

End of entry. Return to the past now.

Agent B – Franz Hopper is dead?

Agent Z – impossible! Schaffer is enrolled at Kadic Academy. How can that happen if he's dead?

Mike- according to my research there is no Aelita Hopper or Aelita Schaffer enrolled at Kadic. Only an Aelita Stones and she is no relation to Franz or Aelita.

Agent Z – we'd still better go check her out.

---------- back at Kadic-----------

Jim – Can I help you gentlemen?

B – Agents B & Z, Men in Black. We need to see Aelita Stones.

Mr. Delmas – Whats the trouble here gentlemen?

Z – Mr. Delmas, we believe that Aelita may be relation to a fugitive we are looking for. Mr. "Franz Hopper"

Delmas – Franz Hopper WAS a science teacher here many years ago. He disappeared one day…I believe he date was June 6, 1994.

Z – We know, we tracked him to his home in the local woods. He however got away with his daughter, Miss Aelita Schaffer.

Aelita – Yes Mr. Delmas?

Delmas – Aelita, these gentlemen are with the government. They are looking for a Mr. Franz Hopper and they believe that you may be of some relation to him.

Aelita – I've never even heard of him…

Z- ma'am please place you're your thumb on this electronic tab.

B – Hey Z, she checks out. Finger prints match miss Aelita Stones.

Z – Mr. Moralas, please bring me Jeremie Belpois.

Jeremie – Right here sir.

Z – Mr. Belpois, we know you have been using the Renault factory super computer. Where is Franz Hopper!?

Jeremie – you saw my diary, you should know he was killed.

Z – You're full of it! Where the hell is Schaffer!?

(cell phone rings)

Jeremie – Excuse me, I have to take this.

Odd – alright Jeremie, we're ready.

Jeremie – do it now Odd.

Odd – Return to the past now!

----------------------------------------------------------------

William – what happens now?

Jeremie – X.A.N.A. is still active, Franz Hopper is still alive.

Aelita – HE IS!?

Jeremie – Well sort of…. Xanas laser that we thought killed him actually sent him into virtual limbo. With some work we might be able to save him.

Aelita - what happened with the Anti-Xana program?

Jeremie - Temporary. Franz Hopper never had a chance to test it.

William -do you think we can do this without Yumi and Ulrich?

Odd – We should be able to, maybe with some new recruits though.

Aelita – who?

Odd – Patrick maybe?

Jeremie – NO WAY! He is way too immature

William – what about your new roommate Odd? Whats his name? Alex Monroe?

Odd – Alex? I don't know maybe.

Aelita – I think hey sound good.

Jeremie we'll see….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of episode 1 of the new mini series Lyoko Revisited. Check out the other episodes coming soon! And it all leads up to Lyoko: The Movie.

-XanaLyoko


	2. Episode 2 Recruit

Lyoko: Revisited episode 2

Recruit

B: Hey Z come here!

Z: What's up?

B: Something's up at Xanacorp.

Z: Alright lets go check it out

-Xanas theme plays-

??? : ROAR! IM FREE! (in deep voice)

B: Freeze! Your trespassing on government property!

??? : FIREBLAST! –shoots fireball at Agent B--

Z – woah….what are you?

??? – GHOST! POSES HIM!

Z: huh…woah….AHHH!!!

Z: Im here to serve you master

Jeremie: WHAT THE HELL! 10 ACTIVE TOWERS!

At the factory

Jeremie: Scanner Patrick, Scanner Alex, welcome to the team guys. Sorry no real time for training we've got…huh?

William: What's up Jeremie?

Jeremie: all of he towers have disappeared off of the super scan. Wait….now one tower in the mountains and that's it.

Odd: Cool lets go.

Jeremie: Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Patrick, Scanner, virtualization.

William: Alright, now me and Alex.

Jeremie: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization.

Odd: Shit, we have a problem here Jeremie.

Jeremie: I know I see it…I have no clue what it is though and it has a lot of life points.

Odd: Its….Ulrich

Jeremie: Laser arrows are ready Odd.

???: Xulrich use your sabers!

Xulrich: Saber Slash!

Odd: Shield!

Patrick: Rock Smash!

Xulrich: RAR!!!! FIREBALL!

Patrick: Awesome rock smash Jeremie!

Alex: Thunder bolt!

Xulrich: Dah! Super Sprint!

Odd: Where's he going?

William: Blade beam! Nowhere….

???: NO!

Z: Master, Xulrich is not strong enough. You must make something bigger.

???: I know that you fool!

Aelita: The towers deactivated Jeremie.

Jeremie: Alright ill launch a return trip to the past since we don't know what the earth attack is.

???: I've hacked the time function on the Renault super computer. If they return to the past they will go back to June 13, 1994…The day Franz Hopper became a prisoner of XANA.

Jeremie: Return to the past now!

Jeremie: Huh?

Franz: …Aelita and myself to lyoko where we will be safe forever.

Aelita: …Daddy?

Jeremie: shhh….

Franz: Huh!? WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU!?

Jeremie: Mr. Hopper…I'm Jeremie, That's Odd, William, Alex, Patrick…

Franz: Aelita…

Jeremie: Yes, were from the future. I launched a return to the past, which I've done a million times but some how we ended up here.

Franz: Well that's not good than…wait Aelita didn't stay on Lyoko with me?

Jeremie: I'm sorry Franz; we can't tell you about the future, you know that.

Franz: You're right. I guess we had better get you back to the future to fix that bug then….but how…

???: I DON'T THINK SO! (as elevator opens)

Jeremie: What!?

???: Franz Hopper is mine!

Jeremie: Who are you!?

???: I am D.E.E.P. Xana created me and controls me. I was created to sabatoge your plans of terminating the robot army yet again. My plan; If Franz Hopper never goes to Lyoko, you never discover Aelita and Xana wont be stopped! NOW MINION! SEND THEM BACK TO THE FUTURE!

Jeremie: NO! FRANZ! AELITA!

7:00am

Odd: Good morning Ulrich

Ulrich: 'Morning Odd….

Odd: Going to see her this morning?

Ulrich: You know it. Like every morning.

Sissy: Knock Knock!

Ulrich: I was just on my way to see you.

Sissy: I know but I thought I'd come see you today instead.

Odd: I'll leave you too love birds alone…

William: Hey Della Robia, how ya doin.

Odd: pretty good. You?

William: Pretty good too. You ready for that chem Test today?

Odd: (sarcastically) Am I ever?

William: Right, what was I thinking?

Jeremie: AH! Woah, another weird dream about that computer and those ghosts

William: (entering Jeremie's room quickly) What's up Belpois?

Jeremie: I keep having weird dreams about ghosts and stuff

Odd: That's nothing, I have dreams about being a big cat creature but then I get shot by arrows.

William: I keep having dreams about me being a samurai or something but I get lost and when I find my way I'm with an angel and a cat creature.

Jeremie: What do you mean lost?

William: I'm not sure really…it just kind of fades black and when it comes back I'm with the angel and cat.

Jeremie: wow this is weird.

Odd: Hey Jeremie, do you think you can make something that can like analyze our dreams?

Jeremie: Yes actually, I've been working on it since I started having my dreams.

Aelita: Daddy!? Daddy!?

DEEP: Yes darling?

Aelita: What are you doing?

DEEP: Working, now go play……

THE END!

(This ends episode 2 – stay tuned for more!

--XanaLyoko)


	3. Episode 3 Xanas game

**Episode 3 – Xanas game **

DEEP: The robot army is complete XANA

XANA: (Typing on screen) What happened to Hopper

DEEP: Terminated.

XANA: and Aelita?

Deep: She believes that I am her father

Xana: Perfect. The robot army will launch at 15:01 tomorrow

Deep: Then I will announce the take over.

-----------at kadic----------

Jeremie: I've been working on this dream analysis machine for about a year but I haven't tested it so ill need a test subject.

Odd: Alright…William (big grin on his face)

William: Gee thanks Odd.

Jeremie: alright, hope your ready….

----------------------------------------------

DREAM:

William: Quick into the tower!

Angel: I'm on it!

Cat Creature: I cant hold them back much longer!

Angel: Alright I got it!

Voice: Alright, I'm bringing you in now!

---------------------------------------------------

William: woah that was weird

Odd: The cat creature. It's the same as my dream

Jeremie: lets see it…

Odd: alright hook me up.

-------------------------------------

Cat: Meow….AH! Aelita hurry!

-------------------------------------------

Jeremie: Aelita?

Odd: I've never heard that part before…..

William: Aelita, a cat creature,towers, a strange voice…any ideas "Doctor" Belpois?

Jeremie: No….not really….

----------------------------------

Aelita: Daddy, I'm going for a walk

Deep: Alright, stay close.

Aelita: (Walks to Kadic) I wish I could go to school here….

Jeremie: Hey look…by the gate

Sissy: Who's she?

Odd: Even if we knew we wouldn't tell you.

Ulrich: Hey be nice Odd

William: The Angel!

Jeremie: What?

William: That's the angel from my dream.

Odd: C'mon, lets go talk to her

Ulrich: You 3 have fun, me and Sissy will be in the REC. Room if you need us.

William: HEY YOU!

Aelita: Me?

William: Yeah you, what's your name?

Aelita: I'm Aelita

Odd: (Whispers to Jeremie) The Angel is Aelita….

Jeremie: Lyoko….LYOKO!

William: What?

Jeremie: Don't you remember? Aelita's from Lyoko….Xana's gonna try to take over the world!

Odd: SHIT! I do remember he's right!

William: Aelita! Where's your father?

---------------------------------------

Deep: 12 hours and counting XANA….

Jeremie: Shit, Deep and Xana must have killed Franz. We need to go back and stop deep from sending us back here!

William: How!? The factory is locked up tight.

Jeremie: We'll have to break in.

Aelita: What can I do?

William: go distract Deep for a while and we will launch the return to the past and get everything back to normal.

Aelita: Okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Deep: Whats wrong honey?

Aelita: A big kid stole my bike….

Deep: It's okay dear, ill buy you another.

Jeremie: Alright, William go turn on the super calculator and well launch the return trip.

Jeremie: Return to the past now!

----------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------------- -----------------------

Franz: We need to get you back to the future!

???: I don't think so!

Jeremie: Who are you!?

Deep: I'm Deep, Xana created me to take you out… Z! Send them back. Ill take care of Hopper…..

William: There we go….

Deep: Now, Franz Hopper…You aren't going to Lyoko…Z! Call the Men In Black.

Odd: FREEZE DEEP!

Jeremie: Franz! Quick destroy the Deep programming! Its in the Carthage files!

Deep: NO!

Franz: Yes! DON'T MOVE DEEP! YOURE OUTTA HERE!

(Deep disappears and Z returns to normal)

Jeremie: We did it!

Z: Hey whats going on here!?

Jeremie: Franz Now!

Franz: Return to the FUTURE….now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:00am

Alex: Morning Odd.

Odd: Thank god! Were back!

Kid: HEY SHUT UP OVER THERE ITS 7AM!

William: we made it….wheres Aelita?

Jeremie: (Knock knock) Aelita?

Aelita: huh? Oh….hello what are you guys doing here (she is just waking up)

Jeremie: Just making sure you're here and safe.

Aelita: Where else would I be Jeremie?

Jeremie: Nowhere Aelita, Nowhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep: Xana, they think I have been destroyed

Xana: Well, im glad you aren't.

Deep: Xanas reign isn't over yet master, don't worry

Xana: Maybe not---but yours is. You have failed me. Goodbye Deep….Materialize Polymorph XANA.

Xana: IM ALIVE!!!!!!

X: Freeze mister! Men in black! YOUR TRESPASSING ON GOVERNMENT PROPERTY!

Xana: ROAR!

X: Shit….-shoots himself-

Xana: Robot army! Take out the Men in Black!

--------------------------------------------------------

Aelita: JEREMIE! I just had the worst nightmare, Xana was alive and attacking.

Odd: Me too….something weirds going on.

Jeremie: Yeah, Xana has activated a new replica. I don't know what he wants top do with it but we had better stop him before its something bad.

Odd: How? We lost the Skid like forever ago.

Jeremie: I know, we will have to make another one and since Xana seems to be stronger it will have to be stronger.

Aelita: We should probably send everyone to Lyoko while we work on it incase Xana tries to attack.

Jeremie: good idea, everyone to the scanners.

Alex: I should probably go make sure everythings normal back at school.

Jeremie: another good idea, be careful.

Sissy: Hey Dweebo!

Alex: What do you want Sissy?

Sissy: I just wanted to tell you not to get too attached to your little friends because I just heard Ulrich Stern is being enrolled at Kadic again.

Alex: Oh really? That's cool…hey um…have you seen anything strange around here?

Sissy: Only Nicolas and Herv being their selves.

---------------------------

William: Jeremie! We got company

Jeremie: I know, were trying our best here to get this thing ready so just fight them off!

----------------------------------------------

Stern: Alright Ulrich, I'm being nice by giving you another chance here. Keep your grades up or its back to Nixon Academy for Military is that clear?

Ulrich: Yes Sir.

Jim: Welcome back Ulrich, good to see you again. We will have to put you in a new room since Odd got a new roomie after you left.

Ulrich: that's cool. Whose my new roomie?

Jim: were putting you with Attix.

Ulrich: who?

Jim: Room 4115—Dane Attix, very smart kid, usually keeps to himself. Always on his computer, a lot like Belpois.

Ulrich: Alright, that's cool I guess

Jim: Good, heres your room.

Dane: 'sup Jim?

Jim: Attix, this is your new roomie, Ulrich Stern

Dane: Oh yeah, I've heard of you, Odd Della Robia's old roomie right?

Ulrich: Yeah, that's me….Hey have you seen Odd around?

Dane: Nope, check his room though he's probably in there

Ulrich: alright cool, be back later.

Dane: See ya roomie!

Ulrich: (knock knock) Odd? (Kiwi barks) Hey Kiwi!

Alex: Can I help you?

Ulrich: Oh hey, you must be Odd's roommate

Alex: yeah, Alex Diwin, nice to meet you…?

Ulrich: Ulrich, Ulrich Stern. Odd's old roomie before my dad transferred me to military school. Hey! You seen Odd?

Alex: ummm yeah…he went to the infirmary…bad migrane.

Ulrich: cool, ill just catch him later then…(cell phone rings)

Alex: Hello? Im on my way Jeremie!

Ulrich: maybe I should follow him…Odd never goes to the infirmary unless he ate too much and needs an antacid…

Ulrich: hey hes going to the factory….

Jeremie: Alright, launching the Dark Voyager.

Alex: I'm here virtualize me!

Jeremie: Hold on Aelita, Alex is coming..

Aelita: (minutes later) Diving….

Ulrich: The Dark Voyager huh?

Jeremie: Ulrich! What are you doing here!?

Ulrich: My dads letting me have another chance here at Kadic…so whats the deal with the voyager and going to lyoko and such?

Jeremie: Xanas up to his old tricks again.

(Jeremie explains all that's happened so far)

Ulrich: Damn this sucks…

Aelita: Jeremie were outside the replika but its locked up tight.

Ulrich: A new replika? Why would Xana need it?

Jeremie: I believe he wants to destroy lyoko and without us going to lyoko and him using a replika base he can do a lot.

Aelita: woah, Jeremie this is no ordinary replika, take a look (gives Jeremie visual)

William: HEY SKIPIZOA!

Patrick: AH! Get me down! Get me down! Get me…..

Jeremie: Shit! Patrick!

William: I----woah….

Odd: The Skipizoa is mutating him into something else.

Jeremie: Into what?

William: It looks like Deep except a lot more evil and a lot stronger

Voltar: I AM ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

William: SHIT! What is that thing?

Jeremie: I don't know but hes not alone.

Voltar: Mudockans! ATTACK! I AM VOLTAR! I WILL NEVER DIE!

Jeremie: that's it im taking you outta there!

Alex: Hey Jeremie….

Jeremie: Return to the past now….

Odd: Welcome back Ulrich

Jim: Yes welcome back. You can move back in with Odd too!

Odd: What happened to Alex?

Jim: Alex has been transferred to a new school

Odd: Oh…okay

William: Hey Jeremie! Did you hear about Alex?

Jeremie: Yeah, he asked me to remove him from the super computer before the return trip since Ulrichs back and he figured we wont need him

Aelita: I just hope we don't need him now. Shouldn't we get to the factory and study Xanadu?

Jeremie: Your right, we also need to make a clone of Patrick

Aelita: Just like we did with William

------in the sewer------

Jeremie: Woah!

Aelita: What is it?

Jeremie: there's something up on the man hole exit… looks like a car

Aelita: We better go the other way then… lets go

Ulrich: Look!

Odd: woah why are all those cars on the bridge?

William: Shit! Look at this!

Odd: Alanax Aviation coming soon….

Jeremie: we gotta get to the lab and shut off the elevator

TV: Alanax Avaiation is coming to town! The aviation factory purchased an abandoned factory from the bank and will begin operations soon!

William: What about Lyoko?

Ulrich: I don't know…. Jeremie?

Jeremie: We need to get them out. I know what to do though, don't worry. Return to the past now!

----------------------------------------------------------

Aelita: Did you do it?

Jeremie: yes, I bought the factory on an online bank auction.

Ulrich: how the hell do you plan to pay for that?

Jeremie: I used the money that was in Franz Hoppers Carthage fund. Now me and Aelita really need to get to the factory. Cover for us will ya?

Ulrich: You got it!

Jeremie: Activating tower….-Xanas theme- Shit Xanas trying to take over my tower….& Voltar is sending out 5 mudockans to stop us from stopping him.

Aelita: I just sent texts to everyone they're on the way/

William: Whats the emergency?

Aelita: Voltars up to no good and trying to take over our tower.

Jeremie: oh no….bad news. Xana activated a tower on Xanadu to help try to take over my tower.

Aelita: what if those towers deactivate differently then on Lyoko?

Jeremie: that's a chance were gonna have to take….

-----------------------------------

XanaLyoko

Ok wow that's a long episode….it actually took up 12 Microsoft word 2003 pages AND I cut it short because my notebook I wrote it in doesn't have episode 4 starting for another 3.5 pages…..well I hope you liked it.. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
